


please say yes

by rainingWolf



Series: Keith is Galra AU- Klance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Background Relationships, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suspense, keith is a galra au, klance, klangst, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: Silence stretched and Keith wondered how many phases the moon had gone through since he had left Zarkon's grasp and wound up at the long lost Princess's Castle./ In which Keith just wanted to wander the stars but he's being anchored by the ocean boy and the long lost Princess instead.Klance. Background shallura.





	please say yes

 

He only knew how to pretend to be happy and that's why he put a smile on his face when he opened his eyes to lock with ocean eyes. Keith blinked once, twice, as the ocean eyes fluttered shut and turned away. This was outside his calculations and that's why his own smile slipped off his face. There was a pointed moment where the ocean boy with beach on his skin didn't move until he disappeared into what Keith would later discover to be the labyrinth known as the Castle of Lions.

Silence stretched and Keith wondered how many phases the moon had gone through since he had left Zarkon's grasp and wound up at the long lost Princess's Castle. He wondered how long he'd been in the pristine white room and shifted as blue gave way to white and eyes gave way to a high arched ceiling. The Empire didn't have rooms like this; if this was an interrogation room, it was certainly the cleanest one Keith had ever seen. The room was blinding, too white, too light, too everything he had tried to erase from his memories of childhood missions and undercover work. He fought the urge to wipe the grime of the universe from his face.

He was in a bed and as he got up, he took note of the plastic cup of water at his bedside, no sharp edges in sight, and pretended not to notice the loss of his blade's weight from his belt.

He would mourn the weapon later in private; he could afford no weaknesses as the black armored Champion entered the room with a weary gentle air and breakfast on a tray. No words needed to be said as Keith dug in. No questions needed to be asked as the Champion left, leaving an aching echoing silence behind. Keith turned in bed, covered his face with a pillow, and tried not to think of the sea and what it had made him do.

He's not sure how time passed or if it passed at all until it seemed to start moving again when the long lost Princess looked at him with familiar purple eyes and gave him a choice. Her or Zarkon. Her or darkness. Her or a life of wandering the stars, never touching ground. Her or the blade he had requested and gotten one day from a sullen green guardian who eyed him with angry angry eyes.

This was a choice and Keith should be glad that he was given the option of freedom at all when freedom meant death to the Galra- the Princess's freedom meant something else but… the ocean boy hadn't come back to him since the day Keith had blinked and surfaced from the deep, so was this really a choice after all?

The Princess stepped closer and the scent of some familiar misplaced flower wafted over. Keith looked at the outstretched hand, heard the whisper "Run" in his ears, and held the blade out.

"What's your answer?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I really wanted the last scene to be ambiguous as to what Keith is going to do. Is he handing the blade over or is he about to stab Allura? I don't quite know how to write it though so this is all I have so far.
> 
> \- Please review and I hope you enjoy the short snippet.


End file.
